Current displays use complex electronics, row/column drivers for the pixels and timing circuitry in order to render images on the display. Use of row/column drivers makes it difficult to construct displays on non-developable surfaces. A developable surface is one which can be flattened onto a plane without distortion and hence a non-developable surface (such as a spherical surface) is one which cannot be flattened onto a plane without distortion. This is similar to the problem experienced when projecting maps of the globe onto a plane.